Like Raindrops
by RustedEagleWings
Summary: Synopsis: A storm, a meeting and memories. What had been forgotten is remembered, what had been held onto fades as new bonds are made and game will be played in the calm of the storm.
1. Chapter 1

**LIKE RAINDROPS**

Synopsis: A storm, a meeting and memories. What had been forgotten is remembered, what had been held onto fades as new bonds are made and game will be played in the calm of the storm.

AN: This is completely written. I wrote it one day while trying to get inspiration for CoM and was surprised how well it turned out. I'll update it every couple of days until the whole thing is out. Also, CoM will be updated soon and another story was published! Go and enjoy!

 **PART ONE**

Earlier that morning the sky had been a soft blue with no sign of white clouds to be seen. The trees had been still, indicating there was no wind. While the weather forecasted a spring storm, the beautiful morning sky had shown no sign of the coming rain and the umbrella stayed in its place, right beside the door.

Now, looking up at the dark, dark skies and torrents of water whipped around by the gale-like wind, Hikaru regretted leaving the umbrella at home. While he didn't dislike the rain - he like the small spring showers and getting wet well enough - this storm was not one he wished to get caught in.

The doors of the school slammed open suddenly, startling Hikaru out of his thoughts. He rushed to close them but they seemed held open by the wind. It was only as Hikaru forced one of the two doors closed and turned towards the other door that he saw the dripping wet figure who had come inside.

The boy looked the same age as Hikaru, dark wet hair plastered to his forehead. A long beige coat had been forced open by the wind and revealed a line of wet clothing across the school uniform that the rain had soaked. In the boy's hand was an umbrella, top turned upside down with spokes sticking through the canopy, obviously broken.

The boy frowned at Hikaru. "Shouldn't you be in class?" His voice was uncertain as he surveyed the otherwise deserted coat and shoe room.

Hikaru laughed. "They cancelled classes. A typhoon is coming and they wanted everyone to get home safe."

The boy turned again, as if searching for proof that Hikaru's words were the truth. Hikaru took this time to study the boy, wondering why he recognized him. He knew the boy was in a different class than him, knew the rumours followed him like an almost tangible cloud, but there was something about the boy Hikaru couldn't remember.

Hikaru shook the thoughts out of his head. It didn't matter, if it was important then he would remember in his own time.

"What are you doing, coming to school in the afternoon?" Hikaru asked as the thought came to him.

Not even turning, the boy's response was short. "I had a match."

"A match? Like a soccer match?" Hikaru knew this guy wasn't on the soccer team, or even looked like he played any sport.

"A Go match." The response was short and Hikaru found himself mad at being brushed off before the words sunk in.

"Go? Like the old man's game?" He spoke with sincerity, just honest curiosity, but the boy turned suddenly, his expression fierce.

"Go is not just 'an old man's game!' It is a game that has been played for centuries; it is a game of grace and strategy! It is…"

He would have gone on had Hikaru not raised his hands and waved them in the other boy's face. "No, no. I know what go is. I used to play it a lot. I'm just surprised someone else my age played it."

The other boy stilled, as if frozen. Even as a drop of water fell off his hair and slowly trickled down his nose, he just stared at Hikaru. "You used to play it a lot? And, you're surprised someone else my age plays it?" He parroted.

As the drop on his nose fell to the ground, the boy grabbed Hikaru's hand. Not seeing the hands he was looking for, though he was surprised at how well kept the nails of the soccer player was, the boy studied Hikaru's face for a moment. "What is your name?"

"Isn't it polite to introduce yourself first?" Hikaru asked, ripping his hand out of the boy's grasp.

Seeing the still staring boy's expression, Hikaru gave up. "Shindou Hikaru."

"Touya Akira" Was the instant response. "Play a game with me."

Hikaru suddenly remembered where he knew Akira from. The memories he had tried to forget came back.

Age eleven, looking for something to sell in his grandfather's shed.

The ghost that followed him, insistent chatter as it wouldn't shut up.

The game where he met Akira, where he let the ghost play to its full potential.

Learning the game that had made someone he didn't know cry with frustration.

Finding out how to play go online, so the ghost could play without Hikaru facing strangers.

The blond who was sure that Hikaru was the ghost, convincing him to play a game with his teacher who ended up convincing the Hikaru to take the pro exam, years before he would have been ready.

The first day of the exam, when someone he met in a go salon looked betrayed and suddenly, Hikaru didn't want to finish the game, jumping up and leaving the exam, failing after being absent every day except the first, while Ogata hadn't even known his real name, and Hikaru didn't want Sai to hurt people's feelings by beating them so Hikaru stopped playing go…

"Oh no…" was all Hikaru managed to say to the fifteen-year-old Akira in front of him, before falling into the other boy's arms in a faint.

 **TBC**

\- REW


	2. Chapter 2

**LIKE RAINDROPS**

Synopsis: A storm, a meeting and memories. What had been forgotten is remembered, what had been held onto fades as new bonds are made and game will be played in the calm of the storm.

AN: I'm so happy people are interested in this! Because it's a short chapter, I'm going to post the next chapter sometime tonight.

I had originally had this story only from Hikaru's point of view. Then I wrote this scene about what happened immediately after Hikaru fainted and I knew I had to include it. I know it ended up really short but I thought chapter 1 ended in a great place so I made this its own chapter. There are a couple more little omake scenes that give you the perspective of other characters in this universe, while the rest of the chapters will focus on Hikaru. Enjoy!

 **PART ONE AND A HALF - OMAKE**

Akira looked at the boy in his arms. The face hidden behind blond bangs looked familiar but he hadn't been able to place to boy's face. It was only when the boy said his name that Akira remembered the blond, foreign boy who had once beaten him in go before disappearing from his life. Hikaru, the boy's name had been, which was the only clue Akira had that maybe the foreigner hadn't been as foreign as he thought. But there was no way to track him down.

Remembering the day that had forced him to study more seriously, Akira wondered if this Hikaru was really the same. The Hikaru he remembered had green eyes, and Akira knew that if the boy had foreign features like that, then someone at school would have noticed…

Deciding to check, Akira laid the boy on the ground. He was just talking himself into actually opening Hikaru's eye to see the colour - leaning over his face with one hand raised, when Akira realized he heard footsteps and a teacher rounded the corner.

Yun-sensei, who taught history as well as coach the go club paused at the sight of the Go professional leaning over the body of an apparently sleeping school soccer star and merely raised his eyebrows.

Akira spluttered, aware of his face turning red because of how it looked and finally just looked away while standing up.

"I was wondering if you were going to come after your match and wanted to let you know that school was cancelled because of the coming typhoon," Yun-sensei stated, hand over his mouth as he clearly tried to hide his grin.

Akira nodded. At the sign of another raised eyebrow from the teacher, Akira muttered, "He fainted when we were talking and I wanted to make sure he was alright."

Although still laughing, Yun-sensei looked more concerned and put a hand to the unconscious boy's head. He lifted the boy up and then turned. "Well, I'll take him to the nurse's office, although she already left. If you want to come, you can call someone to pick you up from there.

Head down in embarrassment, Akira just nodded and followed the teacher away from the coat and shoe room, wondering how he got in this mess.

 **TBC**

\- REW


	3. Chapter 3

**LIKE RAINDROPS**

Synopsis: A storm, a meeting and memories. What had been forgotten is remembered, what had been held onto fades as new bonds are made and game will be played in the calm of the storm.

AN: Well, here is the next chapter. You'll begin to see the subtle differences here in Hikaru's past and later you'll see it snowball into the situation of the first chapter. I'd love to here what you think so be sure to review! Enjoy the chapter!

 **PART TWO**

When Hikaru was eleven, he found a ghost in his grandfather's shed.

The day Fujiwara no Sai formally introduced himself to Hikaru, he also gave a long, detailed explanation on his love of go, made Hikaru sick twice, ruined Hikaru's history test and proceeded to make Hikaru despise the game despite never caring about it one way or another before. Yeah, it was an old man's game, but Hikaru hadn't thought much about it until staring at the stones make him feel a love and longing that wasn't his. Hikaru wasn't pleased.

While Sai followed behind Hikaru, chattering on and on about Go and literally everything else, Hikaru learned how to tune him out. Hikaru learned how to just pay attention enough so that when Sai asked a question, he could answer it and then go back to ignoring the ghost. If the ghost noticed, Sai never said anything, but once in awhile one of Hikaru's friends would ask Hikaru something in the same way and the rest would be surprised when he could answer correctly despite not paying attention.

When Sai finally convinced Hikaru to take him to a Go salon, it was a rainy day. He had put his hood over his hair and realized it only left the blond bangs out and he grinned before he pinned the rest of his dark hair back with some bobby pins found in his mother's room. Now he felt he looked like a foreigner and he hoped it would prevent others from recognizing him, not that he expected to meet anyone he knew in the first place.

One thing Hikaru prided himself on was his ability to act. He walked through the door a little bit hesitant, as if not quite sure this was the right place. When the girl at the counter started asking him questions, he didn't answer and looked around instead. Then the boy his own age had pulled him away to a table, shouting over his shoulder to let him have the first time free, and Hikaru wondered what he got himself into.

The boy obviously thought that Hikaru couldn't understand a word he was saying and had decided that the language of go would work past the barrier, according to Sai. So Hikaru sat back and let the ghost dictate his actions.

Even knowing next to nothing about go, Hikaru felt the first half of the game looked weird, seemed almost too tame. When he mentioned it to Sai, the ghost paused for a moment before mentioning it was because he was playing a teaching game. Hikaru mentioned that it looked like the other boy was playing a teaching game too and Sai was once again stunned by the insight Hikaru had shown. The game grew in ferocity then, and suddenly it was over with the other boy staring at the board in a range of emotions. He looked at the stones as if memorizing the placements for the rest of his life, and then looked up, his expression determined.

"Again." He said, beginning to clear the stones and Hikaru agreed, wanting to see what drove the boy this far.

"No teaching." The boy said again, not caring if the blond in front of him understood or not. Hikaru nodded again and by then the stones were cleared and they began again.

Hikaru would wonder from that day on if he had just imagined the dragon that seemed to be sliced in half by a sword wielded by Sai.

As tears fell to the floor, Hikaru panicked. Not knowing what else to do, he stuck out his hand to the crying boy. "Hikaru." He murmured, hoping the boy wouldn't realize how perfect his Japanese was as a supposed foreigner until after he left.

The boy took Hikaru's hand. "Touya Akira."

They dropped hands and just looked at the board. When Akira finally wondered about why the supposed foreign boy had a Japanese name, the spot in front of him was clear and only a parted crowd remained.

Hikaru didn't take a flyer for a go festival, and Akira didn't know what the strange boy who beat him looked like except for blond hair that peeked out of a hood, and startling green eyes. They wouldn't meet again for years, partially because even Hikaru hadn't known fact that his normally average dark eyes lit up green when he was passionate about go and partially because Akira couldn't search for Hikaru.

 **TBC**

\- REW


	4. Chapter 4

**LIKE RAINDROPS**

Synopsis: A storm, a meeting and memories. What had been forgotten is remembered, what had been held onto fades as new bonds are made and game will be played in the calm of the storm.

AN: So here you are. This chapter shows some of the changes in this little universe. It moves rather quickly but I figured it was better this way than having unnecessary information. Also, I updated my profile so the information isn't over three years old or anything... Well, read and enjoy!

 **PART THREE**

Learning to play go was easier than Hikaru had expected. This was probably because he and Sai had figured out that while Hikaru slept, Sai could teach Hikaru in dreams and the half-blond would still remember it once awake. This meant Hikaru got eight to ten hours of practice every night and could still do normal things during the day.

When Hikaru first told Sai he wanted to learn go, Sai was ecstatic. However, Sai also knew how much Hikaru had been against go in the beginning and he wondered what had changed the boy's mind. Hikaru told Sai about what he felt in the game against Akira - that he was interested in how a game could bring out so much passion from someone his own age. How could a game be so important that losing makes you cry in front of someone you don't even know?

So Hikaru and Sai played in dreams and Hikaru focused on school and friends and his beloved soccer during the day.

Slowly, Sai began to realize some of Hikaru's instincts came from his soccer. To compensate for his short size, Hikaru learned strategy. He knew how to move so that when a teammate needed to pass the ball, he was free. If there was an open spot on the field, Hikaru usually could be found running there. He knew how to move around the other players, disappear from their line of sight and appear when shooting a goal. As a soccer player, Hikaru had a mind for strategy that was reflected in his go. As a go player, his strategy helped him become a better soccer player.

What surprised Hikaru the most about go was how interesting he found it. He tried to hide his interest from Sai, positive that the ghost would take it as a sign to never shut up about the game ever again. But when Hikaru found information about go on the front of a computer store, he forgot about how he was trying not to like it and went into the store.

Netgo, the store owner said, and proceeded to teach Hikaru how to set up an account and play online. Hikaru made the account for Sai, it was all he could do after all to thank the ghost for teaching him. That night at home, Hikaru figured out he could play on the phone Hikaru had gotten when he started going to away soccer games, and Sai officially debuted in the go world.

It was a little while later, after Sai was already so well known that every time Hikaru opened his phone to play go he would be spammed with requests, that Hikaru decided to play at an internet cafe. Using the allowance he saved up, Hikaru made sure to disguise himself.

He pinned his hair up behind a hat just like when he had first gone to the go salon. He wore old glasses and a watch he had found in his father's room that he hoped wouldn't be missed and he dressed in formal clothes his mother had once bought him but he never wore because of the stiffness of the black pants and the annoying dark grey vest that he wore over tee shirts.

It was the third week at the internet cafe that a taller blond found him. Hikaru had taken his English lessons seriously since the meeting with Akira, just so he could act foreign if he had too, but when the older blond had believed him, Hikaru wondered what he had gotten himself into.

The older blond, introducing himself as Ogata Seiji, who Hikaru called Seiji as he was pretending to be foreign and not understand Japanese well, spoke English far better than Hikaru would have thought. Hikaru panicked when he realized his English wasn't good for an English speaker and just passed it off as he was actually Swedish (the first country that came to his mind and he hoped Seiji didn't speak that language too.) The conversation proceeded surprisingly well, despite the web of lies he was getting tangled in.

Apparently, he was a Swedish boy who just moved to Japan and had learned go from someone there and now played for fun online. And apparently he was Sai, who's real name was Scott Robben, taken from an English book he had to read in school and his current favourite soccer player Arjen Robben. While Sai mentioned how impressed he was that Hikaru had been able to think up a fairly reasonable name in seconds, Hikaru ignored the ghost to listen to what Seiji was saying.

It seemed Seiji wanted him to play his teacher. Hikaru shook his head. "I have to leave to home." Luckily the computer was already turned off. "I will be late to our family supper." Hikaru grabbed his bag and turned.

"Sai! Scott, wait." The hand on his shoulder was uncomfortable as Hikaru knew how easily his hat could come off to reveal dark hair. "You could play him online, could you not? If I told him to play you on Netgo, would you play?"

Hikaru just shrugged. Who knew what this guy wanted. "Maybe, maybe. I have to leave."

"Why don't you give me your contact information so I can call you to arrange a time for you both to play?" Seiji was getting insistent and Hikaru was beginning to worry. Realizing there was no other way to deal with it, Hikaru prepared to give his phone number away… before realizing he couldn't remember what number was what in English.

"Paper?" Once the paper was in his hand, Hikaru slowly wrote out his phone number. He looked Seiji in the eyes and blinked slowly. "This how you write Japanese phone numbers?"

Seeing the older blond nod, Hikaru hid a smirk. Of course it was, but Seiji didn't know. Seiji now holding onto the paper and not his shoulder, Hikaru turned to leave quickly. Almost out the door, Hikaru remembered something.

"Text, do not call. I can translate words better than speaking on my phone."

With that, Hikaru fled, vowing to practice English even harder just in case he ever had to try this again.

 **TBC**

\- REW


	5. Chapter 5

**LIKE RAINDROPS**

Synopsis: A storm, a meeting and memories. What had been forgotten is remembered, what had been held onto fades as new bonds are made and game will be played in the calm of the storm.

AN: Huge thank you to everyone who read, reviewed, favorited and/or followed this story! It makes it so much easier to work on my stories when I know people are there on the other side of the screen who enjoy it!

This is one of my favourite chapters. Oh, Hikaru, what won't you do to hide your secret? This one had been a lot of fun to write and I love the misadventure Hikaru gets himself into though it does get a bit angsty. I love hearing feedback from you so don't forget to review! Enjoy the chapter!

 **PART FOUR**

When the text message finally came, Hikaru had almost convinced himself it never would. It was two weeks after the disastrous meeting in the internet cafe and Hikaru hadn't stepped foot inside ever since. Not only had he studied English harder, he learned a couple lines of Swedish in case someone asked him, and kept a notepad of all the lies about himself and Sai he told to Seiji.

The message itself was just a simple date and time along with [Does this work for you?] Unfortunately, it did and Hikaru carefully thought out a response. Apparently his parting words with Seiji meant that the older blond had texted him in Japanese and Hikaru tried to figure out how to reply. He ended up deciding on sending the reply in childish Hiragana, reading, [Yes only one game only online.] After all, Hikaru was supposedly newly living in Japan so he should have been learning the language a little by now.

Hikaru was surprised when he got another text moments later. [Alright then. Will you be playing at the place I met you and could I come watch you play there?] He frowned and conversed with Sai about what to do. After several long minutes, Hikaru finally replied. [No no. I play the one game and that is all.] Hikaru didn't read the next message he got and instead went to ask his father if he could use the family computer for a little while the next Sunday.

The game was an amazing one for Hikaru to watch. It was the first time he had ever felt so engrossed in a game Sai was playing and he watched every move, trying to figure out the meaning behind each one of them. When the game ended with the opponent Kouyou's resignation, Hikaru frowned. He reviewed the game over and over in his head before turning to Sai and declaring the move that would have turned the game around. While Sai was staring at shock at the young boy, there was a gathering at another location.

Unknown to Hikaru, the go world had been turning itself inside and out to try to figure out who this Sai on Netgo who could beat even pros was. When Ogata had accidentally found the boy in an internet cafe he frequented, after watching him for a couple of days to make sure he had the right person, Ogata had confronted the boy. After the very short conversation with the supposed foreigner, Ogata only told his teacher. Both Ogata and Kouyou had been interested in the mysterious Sai after Akira had let slip that the Ghost of Netgo played similar to the foreign boy who had beaten Akira those months before. After finding out that to all appearances Sai really was just a boy, Ogata and Kouyou decided to not make the information public. But when Ogata sent a text message thanking the boy for the game, the response the boy gave, the place where Kouyou could have won the game, they both realized they wanted to see him go further.

The message that Seiji's teacher wanted to meet him made Hikaru nervous but both Sai and he wanted to meet the mysterious person who could have almost beaten Sai. It would be at a small tea shop next to the internet cafe Seiji had met Hikaru at and although he had his hesitations, Hikaru agreed. Knowing that the shop would be better lit then the internet cafe, Hikaru decided to go shopping.

Walking into the tea store with Sai trailing behind, Hikaru looked very different from his usual self. He had found a costume shop and stepped inside due to his curiosity, but found some of the perfect disguises. He had found some light blue contact lenses that he thought would be good for changing his look. Of course, he didn't realize that the darker shade of his eyes would comet though a little but it worked for altering his look.

While wandering around the store to see what else he could find, Hikaru was surprised to see a wall full of wigs. After joking about getting a wig with Sai, Hikaru saw one that matched his blond hair and decided to get it, as well as some more bobby pins. Ignoring the look from the sales person, it was only when Hikaru got home did he realize it was a long wig for females. After a moment of panic, Hikaru found some scissors and turned the wig into a blond version of Sai's hair. That was what he now had on, as well as the glasses and watch he normally wore for his disguise and a black blazer he found in the back of his closet.

"Hello, I am Scott Robben, you can call me Sai," Hikaru said slowly in Japanese that he made sure to make sound scripted. "If you are able, could we speak English, please?"

The blond, long-haired boy spoke to Seiji as well as the other man sitting at the table. The man introduced himself as Touya Kouyou, though Hikaru referred to him by his first name as he had heard foreigners do. There was some light conversation as Kouyou encouraged Hikaru to get a drink from the menu and just barely remembered that he wasn't supposed to be able to read any Japanese fairly well. Knowing it was a tea shop, Hikaru asked the waiter in his fake bad Japanese for an herbal tea with cream and sugar, not really caring what he got. Once the drinks came, the adults got down to business.

Apparently, both Seiji and Kouyou wanted Hikaru to take the go professional exam. The thought of becoming a professional interested Hikaru, but there was one problem - almost everything these men knew about Hikaru was a lie, and they didn't really want him, they wanted Sai. Kouyou told Hikaru to just leave everything to them and he could take the exam but by that point, Hikaru was fed up with the conversation. He slammed his hands on the table, starting the two men who had no clue how they could have possibly offended the boy in front of them, and after digging out a pile of coins he had no clue if it could pay for his drink or not, Hikaru fled.

Hikaru only managed to calm down once he reached a park quite a ways away from the shop where the two go professionals were, for although they hadn't explicitly said so, what else would they be? Hikaru was silently fuming about the fact that these men only wanted Sai and looked past who Hikaru was - even though Hikaru knew he hadn't told them the truth. Sai was confused but was trying to either calm Hikaru down or distract him when he pointed out a go salon that Hikaru should go into. Determined to prove himself, Hikaru went into the salon.

 **TBC**

\- REW


	6. Chapter 6

**LIKE RAINDROPS**

Synopsis: A storm, a meeting and memories. What had been forgotten is remembered, what had been held onto fades as new bonds are made and game will be played in the calm of the storm.

AN: Yes, it's short, but that is why I posted it so soon after the last one. I don't really have a schedule for posting, just when I'm free, but it is half done now and should be finished within the week. Good luck to any of you who is in uni starting midterms because those suck. Remember, feedback is always appreciated! Read and enjoy!

 **PART FOUR AND A HALF - OMAKE**

As Seiji and Kouyou stared after the fleeing figure, neither knew what to say. Seiji had convinced his sensei to play a game of go online, which he knew Kouyou didn't like. He had wondered at what his teacher would say about the boy who could play far beyond his age and was faintly embarrassed about the boy's behaviour. Kouyou-sensei's words, however, changed his mind.

"I wonder how we offended the boy. He appeared to understand Japanese more than he let on." As Kouyou picked up the coins that had scattered on the table, Seiji pondered his words.

The boy was mysterious. There were things the boy didn't seem to understand about go that surely a teacher would have explained, but then he would seem to understand them almost instantly, with no explanation. Also, the boy himself seemed to be getting better at English at a faster rate than Japanese, despite having moved a little while ago. It seemed both he and his teacher were wondering about the truth in the boy's words.

"4000 yen." Kouyou said and handed the money to Seiji. "If you see the boy again, give him back his money. It was us that invited him in the first place."

Seiji pocketed the coins. He would do as his teacher asked. "And what about the pro exam?" There was still a little bit of time left but if they wanted Scott to enter, it would have to be soon.

There was a moment of silence as Kouyou stared at the door the boy had left through. "Wait and see if he comes to you. We will not face an unwilling person to participate in the exams."

"And Akira?" Seiji couldn't help but ask about his teacher's son.

Kouyou sighed. "I'll let Akira take his time deciding what to do. I won't force him to take the exam either. He'll want to one of these years."

Seiji nodded and they left the cafe after paying. They would wait for the two boys to decide what they wanted to do, although maybe they could use a little push.

 **TBC**

\- REW


	7. Chapter 7

**LIKE RAINDROPS**

Synopsis: A storm, a meeting and memories. What had been forgotten is remembered, what had been held onto fades as new bonds are made and game will be played in the calm of the storm.

AN: I hope all my Canadian friends had a good Thanksgiving! I'm so glad so many people having been reading and following and favoriting this story! I had no clue this many people would be reading it and I makes me so happy! This chapter was supposed to be up sooner but I went out for Thanksgiving weekend and had no internet. It's out now so read, review and enjoy!

 **PART FIVE**

The go salon was nothing like Hikaru had expected. For one, it was down a few flights of stairs and looked shady, full of smoke and old men. Hikaru realized how odd it looked for a blond foreigner like he supposedly was but decided not to pay it any mind. He would play go here. Him - not Sai.

The fee was more than Hikaru wanted, especially since he was down on cash after practically tossing it at Seiji and Kouyou. He sat down across from some old man, declining the option of gambling after hearing Sai's cries of anguish. With Sai only giving pointers such as to watch the board carefully, Hikaru played against the first opponent he ever played in real life. Although there were some mistakes, Hikaru won the game.

When the boy his own age came in, Hikaru had already played each of the old men and beat each one. He was playing the one who appeared to like speed go the most for a second time so he hardly noticed when the boy started a game at the table next to his. It was only as Hikaru cleared off the stones after a second win, that he finally heard Sai's cries of injustice. With not only gambling but cheating as well, Hikaru was determined to play this boy his own age with no respect for the game.

Betting with everything he had, 3000 yen, Hikaru would not let this Mitani guy win. However, doubting his own skills, he told Sai to play. When Mitani lost despite his cheating, Hikaru barely remembered he was in his disguise and his lecture about the honour and dignity of the game became very choppy as he had to pretend to have trouble speaking Japanese. There was one moment as Mitani just nodded before a look of brilliance came across his face and he dragged Hikaru out the door of the go salon with Sai shouting about being kidnapped behind him.

The place Mitani stopped was another go salon, which according to him, had stopped letting him bet and that was why he didn't go. As Mitani paid the fee for both of them to the person at the counter, he explained to Hikaru that this go salon was a better challenge, and where his cousin came to practice.

Hikaru gave a shaky Japanese greeting to the boys Mitani introduced him to. Waya and Isumi, both insei, which according to them meant they practiced go in a school like setting, and they were practicing for a tournament, or at least that was all Hikaru understood as they both assumed he could hardly understand them. Then Mitani made Hikaru play go, although it was actually Sai doing the playing.

Both boys were surprised at the astonishing level of play Hikaru displayed. They pestered him for answers and more games, which Hikaru was reluctant to give. In the end, he left after playing several games each and feel both happy he made new friends and disappointed that he hadn't played any games there himself.

That night, Hikaru realized he really did enjoy playing go. Sai was worried that the three boys Hikaru had met now all thought Hikaru could play as good as Sai but Hikaru ignored the worry. After a lot of thinking, Hikaru decided that he would play the go pro exam. Although Sai wondered about the level of skill the exams would have, Hikaru was determined this would be his chance to shine.

Seiji had responded to the text message right away, seemingly happy that Hikaru was going to participate. Hikaru, once again in the blond wig disguise, met with Seiji and Kouyou to fill out the application, which had a few blanks and one or two fake answers but neither pro seemed to mind or notice. Hikaru was signed up for the pro exam, only twelve years old.

 **TBC**

\- REW


	8. Chapter 8

**LIKE RAINDROPS**

Synopsis: A storm, a meeting and memories. What had been forgotten is remembered, what had been held onto fades as new bonds are made and game will be played in the calm of the storm.

AN: I am so sorry! I didn't realize how angsty this chapter ended up until I just read it now and wow emotions just sort of happened. In RL right now, we got the first snowfall of the year and I remember just how much the drivers in this city are. I'm behind on my update schedule because of midterms but the last four chapters should be up fairly soon, or at least regularly... Thanks as always for reading, reviewing, following and favoriting, I definitely appreciate your support and it keeps me going! Enjoy this next chapter and please review!

 **PART SIX**

The first day of the exams came. When Scott Robben was called and given a number, Hikaru realized both Waya and Isumi were taking the exam - and Hikaru was against Waya first. Now he was faced with a problem. Hikaru had beaten Waya every time they had played before; when Sai was playing. Now that Hikaru wanted to play, he knew that even if he didn't outright lose, Waya would know Hikaru was playing differently. It was a tough decision, and Hikaru debated it until the moment the start of the matches was called.

Hikaru put down the first stone. He was taking the exams so he could play his own go, not Sai's. However, after the first several minutes, it was obvious the game wasn't going well. Hikaru knew he hadn't had much practice and he realized right away that he was losing. Not only was he losing but Waya was staring at him in confusion, wondering why the boy who had beaten him so many times was suddenly doing so poorly. A look of realization dawned on Waya's face before quickly turning into betrayal.

It took a moment for Hikaru to realize why Waya would be so betrayed. Waya had mentioned when they played in the salon that he wanted to win the tournament - that Hikaru now realized was the pro exams. With Hikaru playing so much easier than before, at least compared to Sai, Waya assumed that Hikaru was taking it easy on him.

Suddenly Hikaru was mad. He didn't want to play this game that everyone wanted him to play like Sai. He enjoyed the game but his best wasn't good enough for everyone else, anyone else it seemed. Hikaru didn't want to finish this game. He jumped up, ignoring the states and ran out. Although the supervisor was calling him in the room everyone had their shoes, Hikaru ran out, not looking back, ignoring the frantic cries of Sai.

He failed the exam, no wonder only showing up for thirty minutes of the first day. Seiji had texted and called, worried he had pushed too hard, but he didn't even know Hikaru's real name. When Hikaru asked his parents if he could get a new phone number because someone kept on looking for someone named Scott on his phone, his parents agreed.

Hikaru stopped visiting go salons in disguise or out of them, his wig pushed to the back of his closet with hopes to never see it again. When he ran across Mitani in the street one day, the former cheater hadn't realized the kid with dark hair and blond bands was the one who beat him in go. On Netgo, Sai stopped appearing and everyone wondered where he could have disappeared to.

At first, Sai worried but kept silent, afraid he had pushed Hikaru too far. But as time went on with Hikaru ignoring go more and more, Sai grew more concerned. Although they still played in dreams, Hikaru didn't say anything about go when he was awake. Sai found his comments about go were ignored, although Hikaru still talked with him about other things. As time went on, Sai wondered why he was even there anymore.

Hikaru spent his time studying or playing soccer. His marks had increased exponentially, and he wanted to transfer to the famous Kaio Junior School. His time spent practicing got him the coveted Captain spot the next year, despite only being a second-year student, everyone followed Hikaru's judgment on the field. His friend group also grew in size and he spent his free time with them when not studying or playing soccer.

Sai didn't know when he realized he was going to disappear. Was it when Hikaru started going full days without saying a single word to him, only speaking when they played go in dreams? It was almost a year since Hikaru last played go and for a moment, Sai mourned the change in Hikaru. But would Hikaru be happier this way? Sai wondered. Personally, Sai hoped not but he wanted what was best for his boy and Hikaru looked happy. Feeling his consciousness slipping, Sai whispered one last thing, knowing Hikaru wouldn't hear.

"If you want to remember go, I'll give you this one last gift…"

And Sai was gone in the night.

 **TBC**

\- REW


	9. Chapter 9

**LIKE RAINDROPS**

Synopsis: A storm, a meeting and memories. What had been forgotten is remembered, what had been held onto fades as new bonds are made and game will be played in the calm of the storm.

AN: Here it is! A chapter viewing Akira! As I reread this chapter, I realized this end seemed to end abruptly so I added to more paragraphs and I hope it correctly displays what I was aiming to portray. I almost wasn't going to post this today but I figured that since I already edited it, it should be pretty quick to post. In RL my Dad's aunt passed away yesterday and even though she's been sick almost her whole life, it was still a shock. Because I was so unproductive yesterday, that means I have to be super productive for my midterm I'm writing tomorrow so I'd better leave you all to read the chapter. Thanks for the favs, follows, and reviews and enjoy the chapter!

 **PART SIX AND A HALF - OMAKE**

Akira's Push

Akira sat in the Tokyo Go Institution lobby. His father had an interview and he was waiting so they could leave together. Ogata, who was going to drive them home and stay for the study session after, was sitting a little way off, reading the most recent Go Weekly magazine and looking like he was ignoring everything else in the lobby.

A group of insei came in and were talking quietly about the ongoing go pro exams that were currently happening. Akira knew his father had wanted him to participate this year but the loss against the foreign boy - was it Hikaru? Or was it Sai? - had shown Akira his faults and he wanted to study and practice more first. He tried to read his book, one about Shusaku's go, instead of listening to gossip.

"And he hasn't even shown up since! That damn foreigner… First, he beats me every time we play at a go salon and then he has the guts to almost lose to me in the first exam!"

The shout got Akira's attention, along with the shushes of the other insei, and he noted that Ogata looked up too before going back to his magazine. That was when the words began to sink in. A foreigner… could it be a coincidence that he was thinking about a foreigner he knew just moments before?

"Um," the insei were startled by Akira standing and walking towards them, "could you tell me who this foreigner is?"

The insei Isumi nodded and replied. "Robben Scott. Apparently, he recently moved from Sweden to Japan, could hardly speak Japanese when Waya and I were introduced by Waya's cousin in a go salon and he proceeded to beat us in every game we played."

"Definitely a foreigner." Waya pitched in. "He had this long blond hair and blue eyes and…" Here Waya paused and gave a side glance to where Ogata sat. "Supposedly both Ogata and Touya-Meijin had vouched for his application to the exams."

Akira frowned. He hadn't heard anything about his father or Ogata keeping an eye on someone in the pro exams this year, especially not someone they had helped get in.

"And how is he doing?"

This was where the two boys frowned.

Hearing their story, Akira frowned too. He couldn't believe what this foreigner - first Hikaru, then Sai and now Scott - had done. Where was his respect for the game? How could someone like this beat him?

Akira decided he wasn't going to wait any longer. He was going to enter the next pro exam and show this blond foreigner what he was missing!

 **TBC**

\- REW


	10. Chapter 10

**LIKE RAINDROPS**

Synopsis: A storm, a meeting and memories. What had been forgotten is remembered, what had been held onto fades as new bonds are made and game will be played in the calm of the storm.

AN: This is the last of the flashback chapters, the next is in the present and the last one is in the future. This is the shortest chapter but I liked it too much to change it anyway so here it is. Thanks once again for the favourites, follows, reviews and just read this! Enjoy the chapter!

 **PART SEVEN**

Hikaru woke up like normal that day. He quickly ate breakfast and went out for his morning run. He didn't even realize anything was different. Pushing go out of his mind so much, he created a wall that blocked out everything go from his memories. While Sai had been like a friend or a big brother, he had eventually been forgotten behind the wall that blocked go from his conscious thoughts. Hikaru didn't realize when he didn't remember his dreams when he woke up, not remembering as he battled with Sai and other opponents that Sai once played in his subconscious every night.

Hikaru played soccer. He was Kaio's soccer captain, the star of the team, called the ghost general of the field because of his famous disappearing acts and quick strategies and judgments that carried the team to become district champions. Hikaru studied. He was in the nineteenth place in school rankings, highest in his class, and shocking everyone who didn't know the boy and thought Hikaru was just an athlete. Hikaru hung out with friends, those who he played soccer with and those he studied with. There were even several girls who hung around him, with hopes he would someday be looking for a girlfriend.

Hikaru thought that he was happy. He wasn't sad per say but he did, deep down, feel that something was missing. When the announcement came that classes were canceled because of the rain, Hikaru was glad to escape the same monotone day as the last. Something was going to happen today, he knew it.

That morning, the sky had been clear so Hikaru ignored the weather channel and his mother's warning about rain and left without his umbrella. Looking at the rain as it poured down on the leaving students, he assured his friend his mother would be there to pick him up shortly and he soon found himself in an empty coat and boot room. While he was glad for the silence that came after the last student left, he wondered why it felt like he should be listening to someone talk. When the dripping wet boy came out of the rain, Hikaru took the chance to talk. The feeling of destiny, that something was going to happen, came again.

Then the boy, Touya Akira, introduced himself and suddenly Hikaru remembered.

 **TBC**

\- REW


	11. Chapter 11

**LIKE RAINDROPS**

Synopsis: A storm, a meeting and memories. What had been forgotten is remembered, what had been held onto fades as new bonds are made and game will be played in the calm of the storm.

AN: Ah, the first real meeting between Hikaru and Akira, what is going to happen to them? There is only one more chapter after this so I hope you can forgive me for making this so short. Thanks again for faves and follows and reviews, I love you guys and I hope you enjoy the chapter!

 **PART EIGHT**

 _"If you want to remember go, I'll give you this one last gift, so we can play together every night and you can learn my go and improve."_

His head was pounding when Hikaru regained consciousness. For a moment he thought he was in the hospital, that everything was a dream, he was eleven and had fallen down the stairs of his grandfather's shed. But the room was familiar when he looked around and he recognized it at the Kaio's nurse's office.

A sound alerted Hikaru to someone else's presence and he was correct to guess that it was Akira. Of course, Akira couldn't have known about Hikaru's stint at disguising himself as a foreigner to play go that resulted in meeting his father (for if was later that he had realized the two were related) and almost taking the pro exam, but Hikaru felt monetarily embarrassed in front of him. Apparently, Akira felt the same way, as they met eyes for only a second before both looking away. As both sat silently, wondering what to say, Hikaru finally took a deep breath.

"I think one day, I'll have to tell you a funny story about how I got here." As Akira raised an eyebrow in question, Hikaru shook his head. "Another time. I think right now we should introduce ourselves properly… and maybe say a little more than you just like go."

Akira nodded then took the initiative to speak first. "I'm Touya Akira, a go professional 2-dan. My father is Touya Meijin and I learned go from him. I, uh, am ranked fifteenth place in school and… I like listening to classical music."

Hikaru nodded. His expression got more and more incredulous as Akira had kept talking, hoping that the other boy wouldn't just talk about go but mention his hobbies or something as well and he was sorely disappointed in what Akira managed to say. Realizing it was his turn, he clasped his hands and leaned his head on them.

"I am Shindou Hikaru. I am fourteen years old and currently I ranked nineteenth in school. I am the captain of the soccer team and we are going to win the next tournament we go to and go to the next one after that. I like studying and playing soccer and spending time with friends and I guess I play go as well, though it has been a little while so I might be rusty."

The soccer player had kept one eye on Akira as he spoke and noted as Akira had seemed to get more and more agitated the more he spoke without mentioning go and then seemed to let his breath go when it was finally mentioned. They both stayed silent, neither knowing how exactly to broach the topic with the other.

Finally, they both started talking.

"Hikaru, were you the Hikaru I played…"

"I have lived in Japan all my life, I have never played you before."

Akira stopped talking as he realized what Hikaru was saying. There was a strange emphasis on the I in I have never played you before, but Akira decided if it was important, Hikaru would mention it. "Never?" He asked just in case.

"No."

Akira seemed to deflate.

"We could always play our first game here, I'm sure there must be a go board somewhere at this school." Seeing Akira light up, Hikaru sincerely hoped that this wouldn't be a bad decision.

 **TBC**

\- REW


	12. Chapter 12

**LIKE RAINDROPS**

Synopsis: A storm, a meeting and memories. What had been forgotten is remembered, what had been held onto fades as new bonds are made and game will be played in the calm of the storm.

AN: This is it. The last chapter. I can't believe the response I've gotten for this. Thank you all for reading, reviewing, favouriting and following. I hope you liked it as much as I enjoyed writing it! I still love feedback so let me know what you think of this chapter, the story in general, or whatever else you want to say! Enjoy this final chapter!

 **PART NINE**

Two years later, Akira and Hikaru sat across from each other with a go board between them. Akira was officially a 3-dan, while Hikaru was still only a 1-dan but they played together often. This was their first official match, at the Young Lions Tournament and nobody, not Akira, not Hikaru, nor Ogata, nor Kouyou, nor anyone else who watched these two rise up in the go world, could guess who would win.

After this tournament, Hikaru was going to take the qualification tournament for the North Star Cup. Akira was already set to play, and both boys were disappointed at this extra step because they both knew Hikaru was going to be right up there on the international scale beside Akira. It was just a formality, they knew, as even many of the organizers had Hikaru down to play.

As the two boys waited to play, a clash of thunder rang out, remind them of the first game they played in the rainy classroom that day. Both had been nervous, Hikaru having not played in a couple of years and Akira wondering if this boy was who he thought he was. Yun-sensei had been happy enough to let them play in the classroom as they waited until their parents came or the weather cleared up.

Neither had argued as Akira took white. The game had started slowly as Hikaru's fingers had forgotten how to play. Akira was fine being patient as it gave him a chance to observe Hikaru. It was Hikaru's loss, but he realized he knew more than he remembered. The dreams Sai had left for him were enough to help Hikaru remember what he was doing and although he didn't realize it, he was already doing better than the first failed attempt at the pro exam.

They played game after game, the two boys getting more and more engrossed in it. Akira was astonished to find Hikaru improving with every game and wondered who this person could be. With a sudden thought, Akira had looked up and stared at Hikaru's eyes as the half blond contemplated his next move. Those eyes were the same green eyes that had faced him once before. As he was about to say something, Hikaru spoke first.

"Akira, I didn't play you before. If it was a choice to play me or Sai, who would you rather play?"

Akira hadn't understood the question. He realized instantly this was important, and how had Hikaru known about Sai? Did he know Sai? But Akira realizes it wasn't important for his answer.

"I enjoyed playing Sai." Akira began, for who else could it have been that he played those years ago. "But I think I'd much rather play Hikaru."

Now, as the two boys faced each other once again, Akira smiled.

"I'd much rather play Hikaru." He said, low enough that no one but Hikaru could hear.

Hikaru grinned. "I'd much rather play Akira too." Though his eyes showed a hidden sorrow that Akira knew asking wouldn't get an answer.

They both looked at each other and grinned, and the announcement stated it was time for the Young Lions Tournament Final to begin and they both began the Nigiri.

Like two raindrops on a window, their paths had met and then separated. One sped ahead of the other, gaining momentum but then stopped as the other slowly but surely caught up and eventually passed the first. But now they were on the same path, after colliding together, and they would grow and gain momentum, drawing all who surrounds them into their path of go until they can reach the hand of god.

 **FIN**

\- REW


End file.
